One-time-use and other relatively inexpensive cameras are commonly made with a main member enclosed between front and rear members. In many cases, the front and rear members are one-piece plastic castings and have complex shapes. In some cases, the front member is an assembly of two pieces. This approach can reduce the relative complexity of the individual castings and also provides the benefit that materials differing in visual appearance can be used for the two parts of the front member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,858 B1 discloses a one-time-use camera having a front member that is an assembly of a front cover and a cover attachment. The front cover has a hole that is aligned with a dome-switch located within the camera. The cover attachment has a cantilevered portion that includes an actuating member that protrudes through the hole. The cantilevered portion is configured so as to fit within an indented area of the front cover. This would appear to protect the hole in the front cover against intrusive foreign matter. The cantilevered portion flexes relative to the rest of the cover attachment to move the actuating member against the dome-switch. The cover attachment has the limitation that its must include a flexure for the cantilevered portion. This constrains both the shape and the materials used.
The size and shape of the front member is a function of the shape of the main member. U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,430 B1 disclose a camera having a two-position lens turret. The front cover has a large opening around the turret, which is covered by a protruding cover attachment. There is a hole in the cover attachment. An on-off slider extends through the hole, which is large enough to permit movement of the slider between positions.
It would thus be desirable to provide a camera assembly, in which a front member that can accommodate a protruding lens turret has a control button that is simple and protected against intrusion of foreign matter.